Navidad estilo Alice Cullen
by StephanieSykes
Summary: Mary Alice Brandon Cullen lo quería todo perfecto, desde el pavo hasta el último centímetro la propiedad Cullen...pero las cosas se complican cuando tienes a Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Rosalie y Bella por hermanos... ¿Todo saldra bien?... AH.


**ATENCION: ESTE ONE-SHOT ESTA CONTADO EN TERCERA PERSONA. **

**¡Se Busca Beta!**

**Nada** de esto me pertenece, los personajes **son** de SM. Y **la trama es mía**. (TODOS HUMANOS)

* * *

**C**asa de la familia Cullen. Forks, Washington… Vísperas de Navidad (24|12)

Las luces de colores que adornaban el árbol de navidad iluminaban toda la estancia, y cuando es toda, es toda. Mary Alice Brandon Cullen lo quería todo perfecto, desde el pavo hasta el último centímetro la propiedad Cullen. Imagínense, el acceso a la casa estaba decorado con guirnaldas verdes y rojas, el sendero de piedras que dirigía a la puerta de entrada estaba lleno de pequeñas lamparitas cerradas en dorado y rojo y muchas más decoraciones; Alice se había pasado tres semanas decorando la casa… lo malo es que cuando se quiere todo perfecto, no siempre sale como uno lo espera…

-¡Jasper Hale, ya te dije que ese estúpido reno está chueco!- Se escuchó el grito sobre humano de Rosalie.

-¡Jasper, eres marica! Me has tocado mis partes- le gritó Emmett a Jasper, quienes estaban en el techo tratando de poner a Rodolfo, el reno de la nariz roja, guiados obviamente por la –poco- paciente Rosalie.

-Rose bebé, Jasper me ha tocado mis partes.

-¡Ya te dije que no te toqué nada!- Le gritó exasperado el rubio, agitando los brazos.

-Jasper ya basta, botarás al reno- le gritó su hermana.

**Dentro de la casa Cullen.**

-Buenos días- bajó las escaleras una adormilada Bella, con Edward pisándole los talones.

Esme y Carlisle la miraron dulcemente, desde el momento en el que adoptaron a Bella, cuando Charlie murió, sus vidas habían estado completas… aunque algunas noches Bella gritara desesperada el nombre de su padre, ella los quería demasiado y estaba segura de que Charlie les agradecía eternamente que cuidaran a su hija.

-Hola corazón, ¿te han despertado los gritos?- Preguntó una Esme aún en pijama al igual que Carlisle y Alice.

-Sí- rodó los ojos.- ¿Por qué no colgaron a Rodolfo el reno ayer?- Preguntó a Edward, él la miró dulcemente. La quería tanto.

-Porque… bueno Bella son Emmett y Jasper, aunque les pagues 20 pavos ellos no harían nada anticipado…

-Siempre hacen todo a ultima hora- interrumpió la menor de los Cullen.

-Estoy seguro de que esta navidad no la pasaremos en urgencias como la del año pasado- dijo Carlisle tomando un poco de su chocolate caliente.

-Dios, nunca más dejare que Emmett se acerque a la cocina- dijo Esme fundiendo el ceño, saliendo de la cocina con dos tazas navideñas llenas de chocolate caliente para Edward y Bella.

Bella le sonrío a Esme y se acurrucó junto a Edward en un sofá.

_-¡Te juro que a ambos los voy a castrar si no dejan de pelear!- _Se escuchó el grito de Rosalie, los cuatro miembros de la familia Cullen que se encontraban en la sala se miraron y se largaron a reír.

-Dios, eso es tan de Rosalie- dijo Bella con ataque de risa.

-¿En que momento se te ocurrió semejante brillantez, hermanita? ¿Dejar a cargo a Rosalie?- Edward se reía tanto que tuvo que tomar un gran boconada de aire para calmarse.- Jasper y Emmett van a morir.

- Lo sé, lo sé… gracias, no más aplausos, gracias- dijo Alice dando pequeñas reverencias.

-Oh hija, eres un pequeño diablito- la halagó Carlisle mientras se paraba para ir a su habitación.

-Niños, vayan a cambiarse para jugar en la nieve, no todos los días se ve a Jasper y Emmett en el techo en plena nevada- sonrió Esme y siguió a Carlisle.

Los tres asintieron y subieron las escaleras corriendo.

-Sí claro, jugar con nieve -río Alice.- Lo que ellos quieren es un tiempo a solas para "celebrar la navidad"- les dijo Alice riendo, logrando que Bella se sonrojara como un tomate.

-¡Alice!- Chilló Bella tomando la mano de Edward.

-Tranquila amor- la tranquilizo dulcemente Edward.

-Sí, no es algo que no hayas hecho, mejor apresurémonos antes de que comiencen- apresuro Alice y cada uno partió a su habitación…

**1 hora y 30 minutos después todos en el patio****, menos Carlisle y Esme.**

-Bella, cuidado- chilló Alice para que Bella esquivara una de las bolas de nieve "made in Emmett".

-Alice eso no se vale, se supone que ella tiene que estar atenta- se quejó el gran oso Emmett, cruzándose de brazos.

-Calla Emmett, se supone que tú y Jazz Jazz deberían estar instalando a Rodolfo y el muñeco de nieve- le dijo una falsamente enojada duendecillo.

_¡PAF! ¡PAF! ¡PAF!_

Tres bolas de nieve directo en la nuca de Alice por Edward Anthony Cullen, Rosalie Lilian Hale y Isabella Marie Cullen…

-Oh, Dios- murmuró Emmett escondiéndose tras Jasper que miraba con pánico a Alice.

Mary Alice Cullen nunca había sentido tanta ira en su corta y dulce vida; giró sobre sus talones de forma rápida, lo suficientemente rápida para ver como la cabellera de Rosalie se escondía entre los arbustos, lo suficientemente rápido como para divisar los blancos guantes de Bella tomando la mano de Edward y escondiéndose tras el roble que Esme amaba.

Emmett le pego un "suave" codazo a Jasper en las costillas, este lo miro feo.- Vámonos rápido- murmuro Emmett.

Jasper asintió y comenzaron a dar pequeños pasos hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Alto ahí ustedes dos- dijo Alice en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que solo Jasper y Emmett escucharan.- Ambos me van a ayudar- Alice los miro decidida.- Esto es la guerra- sonrío de lado, causándoles un pequeño escalofrió a sus ahora aliados.

Los dos grupos se movían con agilidad entre la espesura del bosque, esquivando las bolas de nieve, gritando en ocasiones y luego corriendo sigilosamente, era una verdadera batalla y ninguno de los dos grupos se rendiría…

-Rosalie, ve tras ese árbol, a unos cuantos metros esta Jasper, trata de lanzarle nieve en el cuello- le susurró Edward a la rubia, mientras Bella vigilaba por todas partes.

Rosalie asintió.- Todo está en la puntería- fanfarroneó la rubia juntando un poco de nieve.

-Bella, necesito que vayas tras Alice con cuidado entre los arbustos, ambas son lo suficientemente gráciles como para pasar inadvertidas, ten cuidado- Edward la tomo por los hombros y empujo suavemente hacia los arbustos.

**(N/A: Sí,**** Bella es grácil y torpe a la vez en este One-shot) **

Jasper corría lo más sigilosamente posible, sin darse cuenta de que Rosalie estaba prácticamente pisándole los talones y escondiéndose cada vez que Jasper vigilaba sus alrededores…

La rubia se escondió tras uno de los árboles en un momento de tensión, Jasper se había encontrado con Emmett, eso quería decir que Edward estaba cerca… dio dos pasos para salir corriendo de ese lugar, pero unas ramitas crujieron fuertemente ante sus movimientos.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó Emmett con voz grave para infundir miedo.

_-M__ierda, mierda, mierda-_ pensó una nerviosa Rosalie, comenzando a juntar nieve en sus manos para el próximo ataque.

-¡Edward!- Se escuchó el grito de Jasper y luego un _¡PAF!_ y el gritito marica de Emmett.

-¡Corre Rose, rápido vámonos!- Gritó Edward mientras Rosalie salía de su escondite para tirar su bola de nieve a la cara de Emmett…

_¡PAF! _se escucho y Rosalie salio corriendo junto a Edward.

-Justo en el blanco- rió la rubia.

-Eso estuvo cerca, por un momento creí que era Alice- dijo Edward, parando en seco.- ¡Rayos, Bella está con Alice! Andando, ¡rápido!

* * *

Isabella Marie Cullen, se había vuelto grácil en los últimos dos años con la familia Cullen, lo que le hacia más fácil y divertido correr entre los arbustos y árboles sin caerse.

Mary Alice Cullen era otra historia, ella era como una bailarina de ballet, sus movimientos sincronizados y perfectos, había esquivado cada bola de nieve que Bella le lanzaba y Bella esquivaba cada bola de nieve que Alice le lanzaba, ambas se movían como en un baile, saltos, piruetas y vueltas, corridas y uno que otro gritito de frustración.

Ambas estaban cansadas, llenas de nieve y con el pelo alborotado, los guantes ya no servían para que la nieve no les enfriara los dedos y sus parcas y bufandas solo estorbaban.

-Vamos Bella, ríndete de una buena vez- gritó Alice juntando nieve sin quitarle un ojo de encima a la castaña.

-Nunca Alice- le contestó Bella con una risa cantarina, de igual forma juntando nieve.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Edward y Rosalie para resguardar a Bella, pero ella les dio a entender con un movimiento de cabeza que la pelea era entre ella y la duende.

Y así pasaron los siguientes 10 minutos, llegaron Emmett y Jasper llenos de nieve y luego pasaron otros 30 minutos más de pelea y risas por parte de Alice y Bella.

-Ya me aburrí- cuchicheó Rosalie a Jasper.

-Cierto, esto es aburrido, más si Alice y Bella no nos dejan interferir- dijo Emmett.- Ese par quiere llevarse toda la diversión- dijo cruzándose de brazos y fulminándolas con la mirada.

-Si, Edward ya esta que se duerme, además tengo hambre- gruñó Rosalie codeando a Edward en las costillas.

-Vámonos de aquí- Edward bostezó.

-Pero antes…- les dijo Jasper juntando nieve, los demás entendieron e hicieron lo mismo -¿Listo?- preguntó, y todos asintieron.- A la cuenta de tres.

-Uno- susurró Rosalie.

-Dos- Edward miró a las chicas.

-¡Tres!- Gritaron todos y les tiraron las bolas de nieve en plena cara, dos para Bella y dos para Alice... dejándolas "knock-out".

-Corran- gritó Emmett al ver las caras de las chicas, y todos salieron corriendo…

Alice y Bella se miraron a la cara y al ver las muecas que tenían se pusieron a reír, y rieron hasta que lágrimas les salieron por los ojos, para luego regresar a casa abrazadas… viendo como Emmett y Jasper intentaban poner el Reno nuevamente, como Rosalie les gritaba y les sonreía al verlas llegar… como Edward se partía de la risa en el suelo al ver su estado y como Esme y Carlisle las miraban con desaprobación y diversión en la puerta de la casa esperándolas con mantas y chocolate caliente…

Después de todo, Mary Alice Cullen quería una navidad perfecta con su familia… aunque resultó divertidamente imperfecta…

* * *

Aquí está el primer One-Shot de navidad que escribo, espero haya gustado.

PD: Mil gracias a Samara Cuenta Cuentos por haberme Beteado el One-shot, eres la mejor.

PD2: A las personitas que leen mi otro fic "It's a don't Love history" estoy escribiendo un capitulo mega largo; esperan pacientes porque lo subiré en cuento consiga Beta.

Mil Besos y _¡FELIZ NAVIDAD QUERIDS!_

¡Sabes que quieres comentar!


End file.
